A Forbidden Love
by tweetypie16
Summary: Daniel Richards is the President's son. When he meets the daughter of his father's rival and falls in love with her, will he follow his heart, or his fathers wishes? A modern day Persuasion. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I am very excited about this story. A little hint about me, the more reviews I get, the quicker I write. Hope you guys like the story!!**

Daniel Walker Richards descended the steps of the White House. His father, John Edward Richards was the President of the United States. Even though David was twenty one years old, he still lived in the White House with his parents. He was the only child of John and Carol Richards, and was their pride and joy. His father had become president the year before, when Daniel was twenty, and Daniel had never been more proud of his father. But, even though he was proud of his father, he wished his father would be more accepting of who he was. His father wanted him to get married to an appropriate woman, have children, and go into politics. Currently, Daniel was a student at Harvard University, studying political science. He hated it, but he didn't dare say no to his father's wishes. After all, his father was the most powerful man in the country, maybe even the world.

As Daniel walked down the steps on this particular day, he breathed in the fresh air and tried to forget that there were Secret Service men and guards behind, in front, and around him. He had absolutely no privacy, and he hated that. His father explained to him all the time why it was necessary, but Daniel still hated it. He had just arrived home for the summer the night before, and there was a large ball tonight in his honor. He dreaded the ball, as many diplomats, senators and leaders would be there, and his father would be pointing out all the eligible young women.

"Mr. Richards, sir?" Daniel turned around to see his father's chief-of-staff, Edward Morrison.

"Yes, what is it?" Daniel asked.

"Your father wishes to see you in his office. After that, it will be time for you to prepare for the ball tonight." Mr. Morrison informed him. Edward Morrison was a tall man, and a little overweight. He was very good at what he did, but he was cold. He didn't show emotion, and Daniel had yet to see him smile.

"Very well, I will be right there." Daniel turned to look at the gardens once more, and turned to go into the house. He found it funny the way Mr. Morrison had said "he wishes to see you in his office."

"It's only the most famous office in the world," Daniel chuckled to himself.

Later on that night, Daniel was standing in the ballroom at the White House, talking to Senator Williams, one of his father's closest friends. He glanced around to see if his father was nearby, when his eyes fell on a young woman. He recognized her immediately as the daughter of the Secretary of State, Ryan Walters. She was a beautiful girl, tall and slim, with light auburn hair and beautiful aqua eyes. She wore a light blue gown that matched the shade of her eyes to perfection, and brought out the red highlights in her hair. She was absolutely stunning, Daniel thought to himself. There was only one problem. Daniel's father had never liked Walters. In fact, he hated the man, and Walter's hated President Richards. They had never gotten along, but the president was pressured into nominating him. Daniel decided to go over and at least find out what the girl's name was. He excused himself and walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met. I am Daniel Richards, and you are?" Daniel left his sentence hanging waiting for her response.

"Chelsea. Chelsea Walters. I've heard a lot about you, and your father, obviously, and I've always wanted to meet you. It's a pleasure" She smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Walters." He kissed her gloved hand and smiled at her.

"Please, Mr. Richards, call me Chelsea." She requested.

"Very well, but only if you address me as Daniel," he smiled back. "May I have the honor of this dance Chelsea?" He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he had to dance with her.

"Of course!" She accepted his outstretched hand, and they walked to the dance floor.

On the other side of the room, President Richards watched angrily as his son asked the daughter of his arch enemy to dance.

By the end of the evening, Chelsea and Daniel were quite taken with each other. When it was about time for the ball to end, Daniel pulled Chelsea onto the balcony.

"Why Daniel, what are you doing?" She asked him, laughing as he pulled her.

"I know that we just met, and that our fathers will never approve, but I want to see you again. Can you meet me tomorrow sometime?" Daniel sucked in his breath, waiting for her answer.

"I will meet you tomorrow. Just tell me when!" Daniel could here the smile in her voice.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. "How about tomorrow at the Stafford Hotel for dinner? Say about seven?" For the moment, Daniel forgot that he was the son of the president, and that his father would find out if he went to a public place.

"Sounds perfect." Chelsea said happily. "I must go now; my father will be looking for me. I'll meet you tomorrow night then." With that, she walked away, leaving Daniel counting the minutes until the next night.

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea readied for bed that night. She thought back to what had happened between her and Daniel. He made her feel wonderful, like no other man had ever made her feel. She desperately wanted to see Daniel again, but she also was getting some pleasure out of the fact that her father would not approve. He had a bunch of stuffy old politicians lined up for her to meet, and hopefully marry one of them. She and Daniel were much alike in that way. As she fell asleep, she dreamed of Daniel, and the dinner the next night.

The next evening, Chelsea went up to her room at around five thirty to get ready for her date with Daniel. She had been fidgeting all day, willing the clock hands to move faster. She went into her wardrobe, and after rejecting many outfits, she finally selected a black pencil skirt with a lovely cream blouse. A camel colored coat and black heels completed the outfit. She styled her hair and picked up her bag. Leaving her room, she bumped into her father.

"Where on earth are you going Chelsea?" Her father inquired, looking at her attire.

"I am going to dinner with some of my friends. I am sorry I didn't tell you, it came up rather suddenly." She was amazed at the ease with which she managed to lie to her father.

"Oh, well, have fun my dear!" Her father smiled at her, and walked down the hall. Chelsea sighed in relief, and hurried out the door.

Chelsea walked into the luxurious hotel, and smiled at the maitre-d.

"Hi, a table for two please?" She requested.

"Name?" The maitre-d was not very polite.

"Um, I don't have a reservation. This was kind of last minute, but you guys do have a table free right?" She was getting a little impatient. She never had trouble with this restaurant.

"I'm sorry madam, but if you don't have a reservation, we do not have a table." He had a snappy tone, and this sent Chelsea over the edge.

"Sir, I demand that you seat us immediately." Daniel's voice came from behind her, and she turned and smiled at him, then turned back to the maitre-d.

"I already said. You do not have a reservation, therefore, we will not seat you. Now if you will please leave." He glared at them.

"I demand to speak to a manager!" Chelsea raised her voice slightly.

"Suit yourself," the maitre-d disappeared for a few minutes, then reappeared with another man in tow. He explained the situation, and the manager smiled apologetically at them.

"Of course we have a table for you Miss Walters. I am sorry for the ignorance of our staff," as he finished his sentence he looked angrily at the maitre-d, "we always have room for the President's son and the daughter of a famous senator. I am so sorry for the trouble. Please come right this way." As he led them to a cozy candlelight table he reassured them that the maitre-d would be informed not to cause trouble for them again, and left them to their meal.

"Well, sorry for all the trouble," Chelsea apologized, "normally people know me, and I get a table right away. I apologize."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I did enjoy the look on the maitre-d's face when he realized who we were." He chuckled, and Chelsea joined in. As they ate, they talked about everything. They got to know each other, and both found themselves very attracted to the other. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that neither of them noticed the reporter eagerly taking their picture.

"And when my mother died, my father went into politics. He said it helped him forget about her." Chelsea finished sadly. "Ever since then, I have had to be the perfect politician's daughter, and my father has never had time for me. Now he has a bunch of men twice my age that want to marry me. I don't like any of them. I want to marry for love, and marry a man that has time for me." She suddenly realized that she was rambling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw all that on you." She smiled at him.

"On the contrary, I like hearing about your life. I feel like I know you so much better now." He grinned back at her.

"Well, it is late, and I must be leaving. This has been the most enjoyable night. Thank you." She turned to leave, but Daniel grabbed her arm and whirled her around right into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately. She soon found herself responding, and her arms found their way around his neck as she kissed him back. Neither one knew who broke the kiss, but when it ended, Chelsea spoke.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." She stammered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"It was my fault, I started it," Daniel broke in. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't help myself. I don't want you to leave without telling me I can see you again."

"I don't mind," Chelsea said shyly. She wrote down her cell phone number on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. He did the same, and they both left.

_Daniel's POV_

Daniel arrived home at the White House, and headed up to his room. He knew what he had done was dangerous, as he had gone alone with no escort. But this was different. No one could know of their relationship. His mind went back to their kiss. She had fit in his arms so perfectly, and her lips were so soft. He pulled himself back to reality, and fell asleep just minutes later.

The next morning, Daniel headed downstairs. His father was already working, and his mother was at a meeting. He had breakfast in the dining room, before going to his father's office, as was customary habit. His father was very angry this morning though.

"DANIEL! What do you think you are doing!" His father shouted at him.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Daniel wondered what he had done this time. He gasped when his father held up the morning newspaper. On the front cover was a picture of him and Chelsea at the hotel, in animated conversation. The headline read _President's Son Has New Girlfriend!_

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I will post updates as I am able, but I have two other stories to write, so I am a bit busy. Hope you guys like it. Any ideas, comments, concerns, praise, I heard that the beautiful green button will magically pop up a window where you can tell me. Why don't you try it out???**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HHH****Hey everyone!! I just got so excited that I got my first review, and 56 hits in the first hour that I decided to reward you guys with another chapter!! Well, okay, I was so excited about my story that I already knew what was going to happen, so I just wrote it and wanted to post it right away..lol..Hope you guys like it!! It picks up where the last chapter left off, in Daniel's POV!**

"Father, I-we were just having dinner together!" Daniel stammered. He hadn't realized anyone had taken pictures. This could be disastrous.

"DINNER TOGETHER! I NEVER WANT YOU TO SEE THIS GIRL AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" President Richards was more than angry, he was absolutely furious.

"No Father! I will see who I please when I please. I will not allow you to constantly be running my life the way you run the country, or the way you run your staff, or even the way you run your wife. I have done everything you ever wanted me to do. I have gone to the school you wanted me to go to, studied what you want me to study. I have done everything you ask, and yet you still are not happy. Why can I not satisfy you?" Daniel didn't mean to explode like that, but all his emotions had been building up, and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Satisfy me? You should be satisfied with yourself. I am only doing what is best for you Daniel! I have sent you to the best college in the country, helped you get a start to your career, and this is the thanks I get? You will not speak to me in the manner you just did. I am the President of the United States, and you will respect me!" His father was going red in the face, and Daniel would not take another word.

"You're wrong!" Daniel said quietly. He wanted to shout, but knew that a calm voice would have more effect.

"I beg your pardon?" His father said indignantly.

"I said you're wrong. You are not the President of the United States to me. You are my father." With that, Daniel left the room, and the door shut with a resounding click. He walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He would see Chelsea again if he wanted to. His father would not stop him. He was going to run his own life from now on.

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea had no clue that Daniel was going through the same thing she was. Her father had seen the paper, and he knew what had happened. He also realized that she had lied to him, and she knew this could not end well. Right now she was waiting in her room for him, and she felt like she was ten years old again, instead of twenty one.

"Chelsea Lena Walters! What on earth did you think you were doing? You lied to me, which is bad enough, but then you go out with the son of my worst enemy? The man who uses me like some sort of puppet? The son of the President? What were you thinking!" Chelsea sighed as her father yelled at her. She knew this would happened eventually, she just didn't think it would happen so soon.

"I'm sorry Father. I should not have lied to you, and I was wrong to do so. I do regret that, and I am very sorry. But I am not sorry I went to see Daniel. He is nothing like his father, he is sweet and kind, and he likes me for who I am, not who my father is. And I feel the same way about him. I want to see him again, and I will not let you keep me from him. I don't want to marry some stuffy senator who is twice my age. I want to marry for love, just like you and Mother did." Chelsea knew she was treading on rough ground. Her mother was a touchy subject for her father, and they had never really talked about what happened, but Chelsea had always wanted her father to love her, but she knew he resented her. He resented her because she reminded him of his wife.

"Chelsea, I will not allow you to see this young man again. If you go against my wishes I shall be forced to punish you. Is that clear?" Her father waited for the response she should give.

"No father, it isn't clear. I will see him again." Chelsea hoped her voice sounded firm enough.

"Very well then, since you insist on defying my wishes, you will be treated as a defiant child. I will punish you just like when you were little. Firstly, you will not leave this room. You are to stay here until you see common sense. Secondly, I will not allow you to have your cell phone. It will also be taken away until you agree with me. I hope that you come around soon." With that, her father left the room, and left Chelsea furious behind him.

"This just will not do!" Chelsea paced back and forth, finally deciding to creep out. Her father was asleep by now, and so, she crept out of her room, and down the stairs. She left the house quietly, and walked down the driveway to her car. She got in, and risking waking her father, started it, and drove to the White House. She stopped at the security gate.

"Excuse me Miss, but what is your business here, and pray tell what is your name?" The security guard looked bored.

"I am Chelsea Walters, daughter of Secretary of State Edward Walters. I am here to see Daniel Richards." Chelsea said steadily. The security guard checked, and then turned to her.

"Go ahead. There will be a guard waiting at the door." The guard opened the gate and waved her on.

"Thank you," and she drove through the gate and down the driveway. Once inside the house, a guard led her to the sitting room, where Daniel was waiting.

"Hey!" he smiled softly at her. "You're pretty daring to come here when my father all but hates you. How did your father take the news?" He pulled into his arms for a hug as he spoke.

"Well, I'm grounded to my room, and I can't have my cell phone." She laughed, "But as you can see, I didn't take my punishments seriously."

"No," Daniel laughed, "I can see you didn't. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, I'm just tired of my father running my life all the time. I want to be my own person, and I want him to want me to marry for love. But I don't think he will ever see reality." She smiled at Daniel. Feeling impulsive, she reached up and kissed him passionately. They were both so caught up in the kiss that they failed to her footsteps into the room. They both whirled around when the President spoke.

"What is going on in here!"

**Okay, I know, I know, another cliff. Well, you saw what one review did for me, imagine what a few more would do!! See the magic button there, if enough people click it, new chapters mysteriously appear!! Why don't you try it??**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!! It picks up in Chelsea's POV where the last chapter ended. Now's when it starts to get exciting!! :D One question for you guys…as of starting to write this chapter, my story has been up for about 19 hours. In that time, (last time I checked) I have had 122 hits. But I only have one review!!! That's discouraging people!! I take anonymous reviews, so everyone CAN review; it's just that you don't…please please please review!!!**

Chelsea's mind was spinning. She hadn't thought that Daniel's father would catch them. "Boy am I in for it now!" She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry father!" Chelsea heard Daniel answer. "Chelsea and I were just talking." She almost laughed at that.

"Talking! You were ordered never to see this girl again, and here I find you just a few hours later kissing her in MY HOUSE!" The president lost his temper again.

"I am sorry sir. I will be leaving immediately." Chelsea kissed Daniel and picked up her coat. As she walked out of the room, she heard Daniel behind her.

"I will accompany you out," he stated while glaring at his father. Chelsea began walking to the door, past the security guards.

"Well, I will be going now. I will already be in trouble with my father; I don't want him to be any angrier than he will be. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. When should we meet next time? We need to be more discreet, and then we won't get in trouble." Chelsea tried to think of possible places they could meet at.

"How about the Baltimore Aquarium tomorrow? That's a ways away, and I can tell my father I am going for a meeting. He won't suspect a thing." Daniel was excited at the prospect.

"Sounds great! How about I meet you there tomorrow at ten?" Chelsea smiled.

"Okay! See you then!" He gave her a quick kiss and closed the door after her.

_Daniel's POV_

Daniel slept fitfully that night, and when he woke up, he felt tired. He dressed and went into his father's office.

"Father, I am going to Baltimore today for a meeting. I should be back later this evening. Do you need anything while I am there?" Daniel hoped he would just be able to leave.

"Actually, I have something to show you." He held up one of the gossip magazines that was published locally so that Daniel could see the cover. It was a picture of Chelsea, kissing another man. The headline read, _President's Son's New Girlfriend Caught Cheating??_

"Where did you get that?" Daniel felt like he was going to be sick. How could Chelsea do this to him?

"It just arrived this morning. I told you Daniel. You should only consider the girls I recommend. This girl obviously has no sense of propriety, and has no feelings for you. She's probably just leading you on. Give her up. I know what is best for you!" His father said.

"Yes Father, you are right. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I need to go now, I want some air." Daniel accepted what his father said. "I should have known better," he told himself. "Why could I not see that she just wanted me to have some fun. She was never serious. She probably made the whole thing up." He felt terrible. He got into his limo and the chauffeur drove off.

When Daniel arrived at the aquarium, he had the magazine, and was going to show it to Chelsea and dump her. He spotted her, and a fresh wave of grief went over him. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe she was capable of hurting someone this way.

"Chelsea?" Daniel questioned to get her attention.

"Daniel!" She whirled into his arms and kissed him. She became confused, however, when he pulled away.

"Chelsea, it's over," he said solemnly as he held up the magazine cover. She gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"Daniel, I can explain, it was a set up," she tried to say, but Daniel cut her off.

"I don't care Chelsea. Its over."

**Dun, dun, dun!! Is Chelsea really innocent? Or did she cheat on him?? If you review, you'll get the next chapter and find out!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much guys, almost 500 hits!!! Only four reviews though…….anyway, I'll get over the disappointment eventually…**

**This chapter starts a little further back, it's in Chelsea's POV after she leaves the White House. Hope you guys like it!!**

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea walked down the driveway and snuck back into her room. She shut the door and began to ready for bed. She screamed when a hand clamped over her mouth and hands grabbed her. She turned around when the hand let go and saw, to her dismay, that it was Eric Landens. She hated him because he had almost ruined her life. He had impressed her father, and asked her father for permission to date her. Her father, of course, agreed, and Chelsea had been forced to date him. He was abusive, a drunkard, and just a horrible man. She had managed to run from him when her father became Secretary of State. She thought he was long gone, but it appeared she was wrong.

"What do you want here Eric? You are not welcome." She hoped her voice didn't betray the fear she felt.

"I saw that you managed to capture the President's son, and that won't do." His voice was menacingly cold, and Chelsea involuntarily shivered. "You are mine, and I will not allow you to date this boy. You stay away from him, or else…" he left the threat unfinished, but Chelsea understood perfectly. Eric had plenty of 'friends' who could hurt Daniel and herself.

"Stay away Eric. You have no business in my life anymore. I'll call my father in right now if you don't leave." She hoped he would leave her alone now.

"May I remind dear, that your father likes me very much, and it just so happens that I called on him this evening, and he gave his permission for me to date you, and very gladly gave it, I might add." He smiled cruelly. "I shall leave now, but only because I know I have you now." He forced his lips on hers, and she tried to push him away, but to no avail. He left a moment later, and Chelsea collapsed on her bed, frightened and angry. She failed to see the camera that had caught every moment in pictures.

Chelsea awoke the next morning, feeling much better after her sleep. She quickly dressed in a business suit, so that her father wouldn't suspect anything, and dashed downstairs. She found her father in his study, where he usually was.

"Father, I have to go to Baltimore for a meeting, I will be back this evening." She kissed his cheek and left. Her father sat in his study after she left and murmured, "Maybe Eric is right."

Chelsea really was surprised that her father hadn't reminded her of her grounding. She figured maybe he forgot, or he considered a meeting more important. She forgot all about it as she drove. When she arrived at the Aquarium, she parked and paid for her admission. Walking in, she waited by the first exhibit for Daniel. She hadn't waited for very long before she heard his voice behind her.

Chelsea?" She heard him say. She smiled and turned around in his arms to kiss him as she said, "Daniel!" She was confused, however, when he pulled away.

"Chelsea, it's over," he said solemnly as he held up the magazine cover. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. It was Eric kissing her in her room last night. He must have set her up for this. She had never hated him more than she did at that moment.

"Daniel, I can explain, it was a set up," she tried to say, but Daniel cut her off.

"I don't care Chelsea. Its over." She watched crying as he walked away.

Chelsea entered her house later that night. After Daniel had left, she had gone shopping, like all depressed girls do. She bought things while trying to come up with a way to explain to Daniel. She had then drove home and walked into her father's study.

"Father? I'm home." She called.

"Chelsea?" She heard her father question behind her.

"Hey!" She smiled wanly. "Busy day today. I'm going to head up to bed now." She began to walk up the stairs, but froze when she heard her father say, "You disobeyed me!" She turned around.

"I told you not to see that boy again, and Eric told me last night that you were planning to see him tomorrow. So I figured I would let you go to your 'meeting' and catch you redhanded. Turns out, Eric was right. You did go see him. I forbade you to do so! How dare you disobey me?"

"I'm sorry Father! I just wanted to see him!" She tried to reason with him, but he would have none of it.

"I don't care. You need to be tamed Chels. You do whatever you please, and it needs to stop. I am ordering you to accept the courtship of Eric Landens. He asked me last night, and I was going to let you decide, but now, I'm making the decision for you. You will accept his courtship. Now go up to bed." He turned around, and Chelsea ran up the stairs and fell on her bed sobbing.

**Okay…I am really enjoying this story!! Thanks to my four reviewers, and please guys, send me some reviews!! I take anonymous reviews, so everyone can review. Please do!!! It's the only payment I get for my efforts, and it makes my day. I also update quicker with them. Please???**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know! I just gave you guys a new chapter yesterday….but I wanted to be generous and give you another one, even though you don't deserve it..no more reviews and nearly 600 hits now. How depressing. Well…enjoy the chapter…and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_Daniel's POV_

Daniel entered his house after returning home from the aquarium. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, and even though he was angry at Chelsea, his nagging doubts left him wondering if maybe she wasn't at fault. He pushed them away in his anger and walked into his room. He felt sad. It was an emotion he wasn't expecting to feel. Angry, hurt, upset, yes, but not sad. For the first time since he was a little boy, he cried himself to sleep.

"Daniel? DANIEL!" A voice pulled Daniel out of a deep sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see Mr. Edward Morrison.

"What?" Daniel took on an annoyed tone.

"The phone is for you." Edward handed him the phone and left the room.

"Hello?" Daniel hoped it wasn't Chelsea.

"Daniel?" Sure enough, it was Chelsea's voice that came over the line. He mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"What Chelsea? There really isn't much to say to me." He hoped he sounded mad enough, because the truth was, he was having a hard time being angry with her.

"I didn't cheat on you. It was my ex-boyfriend that my father had me date. He's abusive, and he was forcing himself on me. It really wasn't my fault. Please don't be angry with me." Daniel was so mad now. First, she had the nerve to cheat on him, then, she had the nerve to lie about it. Well, he wasn't going to be taken in by her lies anymore.

"Chelsea, I don't want to hear anymore. You lie to me, without a second thought. Did you have fun stringing me along? I hope you think it was worth it, because you really hurt me." With that, he hung up the phone and screamed into his pillow.

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea hung up the phone, angry and hurt. He didn't believe her! After all she had been through the last two days, he couldn't believe her. She didn't have the heart to be mad at him, she knew she would probably feel the same way. She hoped that in time, he would recover from this, and maybe forgive her. She rolled out of bed, depressed, and went to take a shower. She came out of her room and dressed in her favorite shorts and a t-shirt. She planned to go to her quiet spot for the day. She had the maid bring her a picnic basket, and she drove off. Her quiet spot was a lake. It was about thirty minutes from DC, and she loved it. There was solitude, beauty and quiet, and she wouldn't be interrupted. She bit into a sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. Maybe she would take up writing. She had written a bunch of old stories a long time ago, maybe some of them could be re-written and published. "You never know!" She thought. Suddenly, her instincts picked up a sound behind her. She stood up quickly in time to hear Eric's voice.

"Hello Chelsea darling!" His voice dripped with slime and she shuddered.

"Eric, go away! You aren't wanted here!" She hoped that he wouldn't touch her out here. She was shocked when he slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red hand print. She held her cheek, and a tear rolled down her face.

"Don't you ever tell me to go away! I am your boyfriend, and you will respect me!" He seemed to calm instantly. "Now, what do you have to eat in here?" He dug around in her picnic basket and began to eat a sandwich from it.

"Eric, please leave. You have no right to hit me like that." She drew back in fear as he walked over to her and slapped her again. He forced his lips on hers, and she tried to scream, but his mouth muffled the sound. She stiffened when she heard another voice.

"Let go of her!"

**Who do you think it is??? I wonder…..Well…review and maybe you'll find out!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a really bad infection from getting my wisdom teeth out, so I had to go have several Novocain shots today, and I'm in some pain, so I decided to write. Ha-ha. Okay…I'm really excited about this chapter. I just thought it was a really emotional one. Hope you guys enjoy it!! Remember where we were last time; reread it if necessary, as you will need it here.**

_Daniel's POV_

Daniel had gone for a walk after he woke that morning. He hadn't realized that he and Chelsea both retreated to the same place for quiet. As he was walking, he had heard Chelsea cry out, and turned back. When he saw this man with his lips on hers, against her will, he fought back urges to deck the man. As it was he did intervene.

"Let go of her!" He strode toward them and followed his gut, punching the man solidly in the face. The blow drove the man back, and Daniel grabbed Chelsea, incase the attacker tried to hurt her again. But, the man retreated, and soon disappeared into the forest. Daniel pulled Chelsea down to the ground and knelt in front of her.

"Chelsea, are you alright?" Daniel was concerned for her. He saw two nasty red hand marks on her face, which were quickly bruising. She turned and cried into his shirt. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He adjusted himself to a sitting position, and held her in his lap.

"Shh, it's okay." He crooned to her, as if she were a little girl. She soon quieted, and relaxed enough to tell him what had happened. After she had finished, he spoke. "I'm sorry Chelsea. I didn't believe you, and I'm sorry. I see now that I was wrong. Please forgive me?' He prayed that she would. He couldn't handle life without her. Yes, he had only known her for a little while, but she meant so much to him already.

"Of course I forgive you Daniel. It was a misunderstanding, I would have felt the same way." She smiled at him. The two of them sat there in their embrace for some time, enjoying the quiet.

_Chelsea's POV_

When Chelsea heard Daniel's voice, she felt like she had been rescued from a great danger. He sounded so brave, standing up to Eric like that. When Eric finally left, and Daniel held her, all the emotions she had been feeling just came to the surface, and she cried it all out on Daniel's shoulder. Her relief was great, and she felt safe again.

When she arrived home that night, she went straight to her room and took a shower. She dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and pulled out a book. Burying herself in it, she didn't hear her father walk into the room.

"I heard what Eric did to you. I'm sorry Chelsea. I didn't realize. I should have listened to you in the first place." He looked so grief-stricken, that Chelsea felt terrible for being angry at him. She walked over and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't explain, and I did disobey your wishes. But I beg of you father, please let me see Daniel. I really like him, and I want to get to know him better. Does it really matter who his father is? He's a completely different person." She crossed her fingers.

"I will allow you to see him. I cannot in good conscience keep you from love" He smiled at her. Please forgive the stubbornness of an old man. But thinking of your mother, and the love I had with her, I would want nothing less for you." His eyes turned sad at the mention of his dead wife.

"Please father, tell me about mother?" Chelsea had never heard about her mother, and her father had never shared. He had always been to full of bitterness.

"Well, we first met in highschool. We were both seniors, and had grown up together. Laura liked me as a friend, nothing more. I loved her, but never told her. Eventually I got up the courage to ask her out. She agreed out of kindness, she didn't want to hurt me. Eventually, she did fall in love with me. We dated through college, and eventually we were married. When she found out she was pregnant with you, she was so happy. Her fondest dream was to be a mother. I had never loved her more, and I was thrilled for our child to be born. After your birth, everything was fine, until she began to hemorrhage. The doctors couldn't save her, and she died. Chelsea, I couldn't look at you for days. You were the reason that my beautiful Laura had died. Eventually, I recovered enough to realize that you were all I had left. You were a part of Laura, and she would never have wanted me to be grieving in that way. She would have loved you no matter what. With that realization, I managed to begin taking care of you. I soon came to love you as I did her, but I still grieved her. She was every where I turned, every sound I heard. I heard her voice in every gust of wind. I heard her laugh in you. I saw her smile on your face. I saw her eyes in yours. It killed me, and I needed something to take away the distractions. So I went into politics. And that's where I've been ever since." He finished his tale, and both of them realized they were crying. "You are so much like her. Every day you remind me of her." He smiled at her. "I love you Chelsea. Never forget that." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and left the room.

**Okay!! So what did you guys think?? I loved it, but I want to know your opinions. So please please please review!!! Nearly 800 hits now….and only four reviews!! Come on guys!!**

P.S. I accept anonymous reviews!!!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note

Due to a personal emergency…this story is currently on hiatus until further notice. I will update story when I am able to begin writing again. I am sorry guys, didn't mean to disappoint, but I am not able to write at this time. I don't know how I'll live without it, but it won't be more than a month. Of that you have my personal guarantee!

Thanks so much for your patience and understanding!  
tweetypie16


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay guys! I'm so so so sorry it took so long to get you guys this chapter, but as I explained, I've been going through a lot lately, and even now, the chapters will not be happening every day. I have a lot written, but I still need to do a lot more. So bear with me, I'm doing my best! I hope you guys like this chapter, I wrote it about five times before I felt it was right..lol.**

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea sat quietly after her father left. She knew all too well the pain of losing someone you loved. Growing up without her mother had been terrible. Hearing about it from her father had been very emotional for her. Even though she didn't know this woman who died giving her life, she felt like she did. She was happy everything had been resolved with Daniel, but she still felt like something was missing. She couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but something felt wrong.

_Daniel's POV_

Even though he had apologized to Chelsea, something still didn't feel right. He still found it hard to go against his father. His father had raised him to be the man he was today. He couldn't just forget all that. Yes, he had grudges against his father. His father was a politician, and because of that, Daniel had been denied a lot as he grew up. His father never told him, "I love you." Daniel resented this, even though he tried not to. His father had argued with him about it many times. He remembered once such time very vividly.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why do you never tell me you love me?" Daniel cried out. "I need that! I need to know that no matter what, you are supporting me and loving me 100%!"_

_"Daniel, love isn't words, it's actions. I don't tell you I love you, I show you that I do." His father was getting angry because Daniel kept raising this._

_"You don't show me! You sit in your office all day and when you do come out, your grumpy and you always have 'work' to do." Daniel was saying things he hadn't thought out, but his anger would not be leashed now. He had had all this pent up emotion for a long time, and he was finally letting it all out._

_"I'm busy! I'm a senator, not to mention a candidate for president. I have work to do all the time. The country needs me! You and your mother never understand. I need you to sacrifice for your country!" _

_"Well guess what Dad? Your family is supposed to come first! I'm your son, not some random person who was dropped on your doorstep! You need to love me, you shouldn't expect me to sacrifice my dad!" Daniel screamed the last few words before stomping into his room and slamming the door. The house seemed to shake with the vibrations. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Daniel remembered that day well. He felt emotion coming on, so he decided to find something to do. That's what he always did when he felt emotional. He thought a man was weak when he cried, something his father had taught him. He walked downstairs to find something to eat. He purposely walked past his father's office, hoping to see him. He stopped when he heard his father's voice behind him.

"Daniel?" His father used his 'you need to come here' tone. Daniel turned.

"Yes Father?" He had taken to calling his dad 'father' after that last argument. He felt that it was more appropriate.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you have decided to heed my wishes and stop seeing that girl. I appreciate it. And…" His father seemed to stumble over himself. "I'm proud of you." He awkwardly patted his son on the back before turning and striding down the hallway. Daniel wanted to whoop and cry at the same time. His father had never said he was proud of him. Never. At that moment, Daniel knew what he needed to do. He really liked Chelsea, maybe even loved her, but nothing was more important than his dad's love. And if it took losing Chelsea to get it, he would do it.

**Well! I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to get another one in the next week or so, but no promises..haha. One thing that helps…REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea sat in front of her phone, waiting for something. She wasn't exactly sure what, but it probably had something to do with Daniel. Yes, it had something to do with Daniel. Finally, she gave in and dialed his cell number. It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hello?" Daniel's voice came quickly over the line.

"Daniel? It's Chelsea. I just wanted to talk to you. Do you think we can meet somewhere?" She hoped that the desperation and uncertainty she was feeling wasn't conveyed in her voice.

"I don't think so, I'm busy." Daniel was heartbroken at having to turn her away, but his Dad was finally proud of him, and that meant more than anything to him. He was going to try to do it gently, because he did genuinely care about her.

"Well, can't you clear an hour at the coffee shop?" Chelsea was hurt. Why was he brushing her off like this?

"Sorry Chelsea. I don't want to see you anymore. There's just too many reason's why it won't work. I'm sorry. I really did like you. Goodbye." With that, the phone clicked, and the line went dead.

Chelsea sat staring at the phone in her hand for the next ten minutes. A silent tear rolled down her face. She couldn't believe it. She was facing rejection. Again. She crawled into her bed and turned out the light, and for the billionth time it seemed, she cried herself to sleep.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Chelsea stepped down into the streets of Paris and walked to her favorite little café. She sat down inside and ordered her favorite coffee before pulling out some schoolbooks and began to work. This was her favorite spot, she found that she could concentrate very well, and loved the coziness.

After Daniel had dumped her, she moved to Paris and began attending at the University of Paris. She was majoring in interior design, something she had always wanted to do. Her father was quite happy to have her study abroad, since she wouldn't marry any of the stuffy men she met. She was actually happy for once, and that meant a lot.

_Daniel's POV_

Daniel was tossing and turning in the bed of life. He didn't know where to go or what to do. His friends saw right through the "I'm happy" act, and knew there was something wrong, but didn't try asking about it. Whatever it was, he was touchy about it. Daniel didn't know what he wanted out of life anymore. He didn't want a career in politics like his father wanted, and he didn't want to be in the military. Anything else was considered unacceptable by his father. He was sitting by the lake on campus when his best friend came up to him.

"Dude, what's up? You've been by yourself about 50% of the time these past few months. Sometimes I think you left us in spirit, and left the body behind. Anything I can help with man?" Mark was awesome, and Daniel knew he was lucky to have such a great friend. Mark knew everything that had happened with Chelsea, but that's all.

"I just don't know what I can do anymore. I don't like any of the career choices my dad has for me, but if I don't pick one, he won't be happy. I ditched the girl I liked for him, but that wasn't enough. I'm starting to think that I will never be able to please him."

"You need to stop pleasing other people, and starting making decisions based on what you want. You are the person who has to live with your decisions, so you should be making them. Don't let other people dictate your life, and who you are going to be!" Mark just wanted to get this one thing through to his friend. But Daniel wouldn't listen.

"No man, I kind of see what your saying, but you don't know my dad. I need to do what he wants. Come on," he said, changing the subject. "We need to go to class!" With that he picked up his books and hurried across the campus grounds, leaving a very frustrated Mark behind.

**Okay! I Am soooooooo sorry that I deserted you guys, but I promise I'm back for good now. You should be getting updates about once a week, probably on Thursday nights. I have another story I'm updating too, so, I have to split my time. If I miss a week, please forgive me, my life has been absolutely horrible lately…and I'm so glad its calming down. Again, thanks for being so faithful..i don't know what I would do without you guys!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know this is coming a little late..sorry. If you review, I may even give you an update in the next couple days instead of a week! (wink!) I love this chapter, but I realize that it may make a few of you sad. And now..Lights! Camera! New Chapter! =]**

_Chelsea's POV_

The air smelled of baked goods and coffee. People bustled through the streets, speaking rapidly to each other in French. Chelsea had picked up a little bit of the language, but not much. Thank heaves for _French for Dummies. _Without that book, she didn't know where she would be. She was wandering along not paying attention when she bumped into someone, sending his papers and her books sprawling all over the cobblestone sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she picked up his things. They exchanged piles, which was when her eyes met his for the first time. He was tall, with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. He almost looked like Daniel. She shook her head at that. She was over him, he was gone. No point reliving the past. Was there? She smiled at him and extended her hand.

"Chelsea Walters. And you arre?" She left her sentence hanging.

"Matt Kingsley. It's nice to meet you." His French accent was mild, but enough to make her feel weak at the knees. When had a man last made her feel that?

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you an American? Your name doesn't sound French." She hoped he was. It would be so nice to have someone from the States.

"Actually, I am. I moved here when I was eighteen, and I picked up an accent I guess. What about you? You look a little out of your element too." She laughed.

"I just came here to study abroad. Had a few things at home that I wanted to get away from." She purposefully left out any other details.

"Want to go get a coffee? I would love to get to know you a little better." He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. Was he flirting with her? Chelsea wondered.

"I would love to!"

"Great!" And with that, Chelsea found herself in a coffee shop, talking to someone she barely even knew.

"And after that, he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore, and so I left. I wasn't going to stay around with a man who didn't want me. I loved him, but it wasn't enough." She finished telling her story, and sat back in her chair. They had been sitting in the coffee shop for the past several hours, and they were quickly becoming very close.

"He must have been a beast to treat you like that." Matt's eyes flashed with anger.

"It's okay. I've put it behind me….it's over." Chelsea wanted this discussion finished. "Well I really need to get back to my apartment. It was nice talking to you! Maybe we can get together again sometime." She rose from her chair and Matt jumped up quickly.

"Yeah, I would like that." He scrawled something on a napkin. "Here's my number. Give me a call sometime when your free."

"Thanks. I will!" She smiled and left the shop, feeling more content than she had in ages.

_Daniel's POV_

"Hey Daniel!" A voice called out from behind Daniel as he trudged to his dorm. He turned around to see his history professor.

"Yes Sir? Can I help you?" Daniel knew why he was there.

"Yes. Daniel, I don't know how to say this. You used to be a really good student but, your grades have dropped drastically. I've spoken with your other teachers and they all say the same. Why the lack of studying? You were so dedicated last year!" His professor looked disappointed. Right now, Daniel didn't think he could handle anyone else disappointed in him.

"Well sir, the fact is, I don't like what I'm studying. What I really want to do is become an artist. But my father had insisted that I major in political science and go into politics, and I don't know how to say no to him." Daniel finally confided his true dream in someone. He had always wanted to be an artist, but didn't think it would happen.

"Well Daniel, I have one lecture to give, and one only. You will never be happy, living someone else's life. You have to live your own. You cannot let your father live your life for you, and you can't live his life. You need to make your own choices, instead of letting him make them for you. If you want to be an artist, change your major. But don't live your life for him. Live it for you!" The professor smiled at him.

"Yes sir. I have to go now. Thank you sir." Daniel ran away before the professor said anything else. He didn't need to hear that right now.

TWO MONTHS LATER

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea happily unlocked the door to her apartment just as her cell phone rang. She picked it up, and saw on the caller ID that Matt was calling.

"Hello?" She answered cheerily.

"Chelsea? Hey! Just wanted to make sure that dinner plans for tonight were still on?" His voice was so deep.

"Yep! Seven thirty at the Old Tavern Inn. I'll see you then!" She hung up and dashed into her bedroom. She had to change for dinner. She finally chose a simple black dress with classic lines. She took a hot shower and then put the dress on. She loved the feel of the silk against her skin. She swept her hair up in a French chignon and grabbed her purse. Slipping her feet into black heels, she walked out the door and down to her car. She turned on the radio, then turned it off. She wanted to think. She didn't know how she felt about Matt. They had a great relationship. They had gone on several dates, and she felt completely comfortable around him. It wasn't Daniel, she just felt nervous around guys. Almost as if she was afraid to trust her heart to anyone, for fear they would smash it like Daniel had done. But, she knew she needed to trust him, or she would never get anywhere in life. She was sure she liked Matt. Maybe even more than like. Maybe loved.

**Okay! Well, what did you think?? I hope you guys like it! Like I said, sorry it's late…but I hope you will forgive me!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! =]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know this is really late in coming..sorry guys!! I've been really busy lately, wrapping up school. Good news, I'll be out for the summer soon, which means…MORE UPDATES! Haha..but between tutoring and work, my time will be slightly limited. But you will still get more than you do now. Thanks for being so dedicated!! Love you guys!!**

_Chelsea's POV_

Chelsea was on a plane to America. She didn't know how she had gotten here, but she knew that she couldn't pursue a relationship with Matt unless she knew that she and Daniel were completely over. She wasn't even sure that she loved Daniel anymore, but she needed to lay this relationship to rest.

Landing a few hours later, she drove six hours to Daniel's address. He was living in a little apartment near Yale. She parked and ran up several flights of steps, knocking on Daniel's door.

"Chelsea?" Daniel's shocked voice answered her.

"Daniel. I just need to know if you love me. Do you even feel anything for me?" Chelsea asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Chels, I'm sorry. I just don't have time to fit you into my life right now." Daniel said quietly. Chelsea shook her head up and down with an air of resignation.

"Fine. That's all I needed to know." She turned and ran down the stairs.

_Daniel's POV_

Standing there, Daniel felt so stupid. Why had he told her that? He still loved her. He was so stupid. Realizing this, he grabbed his coat and raced to the nearest airport. Running up to the desk of the flight that Chelsea was on, he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Ma'am? The plane?" He questioned.

"Sorry sir. It left ten minutes ago." She said, smiling at him.

"Okay, thank you." Daniel said. And at that moment, he knew he had lost her.

_Chelsea's POV_

Stepping off the plane in England, Chelsea drove straight to Matt's house. Knocking on the door, she waited in the rain.

"Chelsea?" Matt's surprised voice greeted her. He saw her tears and pulled her into his strong arms, closing the door behind her. Walking into the apartment, he sat her down on the couch, and the whole story came tumbling out. Chelsea sat there crying, and Matt held her.

"I love you Matt," Chelsea whispered. Matt looked down at her in disbelief.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." She repeated. He leaned down then and kissed her. When she finally broke the kiss, she leaned onto his chest.

"Matt, I want to take things a little slower. I'm having a bit of a hard time with fears of rejection. It's not really you, it's just pent up feelings. I'm working on it, but you need to be patient with me." She sighed.

"Chels, I will never, ever, leave you. I promise." He held her tightly as they both sat there, thinking of their own hurts.

The next morning Chelsea ran down the steps leading up to her apartment. Today was job hunting day. She needed a job. She called up her best friend there, Danielle. She and Danielle had met in the mall, about three weeks before. Even though they hadn't known each other for that long, shockingly enough, they clicked immediately, and Chelsea was amazed at how well they got along. She told Danielle everything, and Danielle was always there to listen.

"Hey Dani?" Chelsea used her nickname for Danielle.

"Hey Chels! What's up?" Danielle's cheerful voice came over the line.

"I need a job, and I really don't want to go around applying everywhere by myself. Can you come with me?" Chelsea inquired.

"Sure, but only on one condition." Danielle's laughter was a welcome tonic.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked

"We include shopping in this day out." Danielle replied.

"Oh my gosh girl! Do you think there will ever be a day when you can go out without shopping?" Chelsea giggled. "You have at least twelve pairs of black heels alone!" Chelsea said teasingly.

"Well, a girl can never have enough!" Danielle retorted.

"I guess! Meet you at the café in twenty?" Chelsea said.

"Sure! See ya!"

**Okay, well, I know it wasn't that long, but it's still an update!! Please review!!**


End file.
